Prom Queen
by unseeming
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get ready for prom. Who should ask who? And how should they ask? What to wear? And which hotel to spend the night at afterwards? Minimal conflict, just happiness and fluff and smut and prom and Klaine. :D
1. Three Weeks

**Prom Queen **

AN: So I was inspired by the Prom Queen episode, obviously, and I've been working on this for a few days. :] It'll probably be like 5-6 chapters long. No angst, minimal conflict, just happiness and prom and Klaine! :D I am rewriting a lot of canon though btw. Gonna try my best to finish this by middle of next week, since my prom is on the 21st haha. It's my first time going to prom (I'm a junior) and I'm so freakin excited. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 1 **

"Hello, ladies!" says Kurt, a huge smile ono his face, as he opens his front door. "Welcome to the Official Kurt Hummel Royal Wedding Tea Party!"

"Hey, Kurt!" chirps Rachel, doing a little curtsy with her pink sundress. Kurt laughs and lets her in. Mercedes and Tina step inside after her. He leads them all downstairs into his bedroom in the basement, and the girls all gasp when they see the decorations.

The room is covered in white flowers, lacy ribbons, and balloons. Kurt's also laid out a new rug and managed to hang up a small chandelier. There's a perfect little round table with a flowery tablecloth and a gorgeous antique tea set in front of the TV.

"Wow… everything looks great!" exclaims Tina.

"Yeah, and you look fabulous, Kurt," adds Mercedes. Kurt's wearing tight white skinny jeans, dark gray boots, a ruffled navy blue shirt, and even a little silver crown with rhinestones.

"As always." Kurt winks. "And you ladies look splendid as well!" He admires their colorful dresses approvingly. "Be careful with the tea set though. That's my best one."

"Your best one? How many do you have?" asks Rachel.

"A few. Too many, according to my dad." The girls take a seat on the couch and Kurt hurries upstairs to the kitchen to grab the tea sandwiches he's been working on all morning. When he's at the top of the stairs, Mercedes takes the remote and turns on the TV.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt practically screams, running back down. "Don't start it without me!"

Rachel laughs. "Calm down. They're just showing the crowd."

"I don't care, I want to see it all! There's never been a royal wedding in my lifetime and I've waited years to see this! Pause it!"

The girls roll their eyes, but do so anyway. They instantly forgive Kurt, though, when he returns with several plates of tea sandwiches and pours them tea.

They all laugh at the crazy mobs, admire the architecture, and analyze all the weird hats.

"What the hell is that one? It looks like some exotic fruit."

"How many peacocks did they kill to make that thing?"

"That one just looks like a penis."

When they finally see Kate Middleton, Kurt jumps up and shrieks, "OHMYGOD! Ohmygod! Look at her dress!" And he doesn't stop babbling about it for the entire ceremony.

An hour later Kurt's still chattering away over the dress design. Tina tries to get him to shut up. "Speaking of dresses, have you guys gotten your prom dresses yet?" she asks Mercedes and Rachel.

Kurt's jaw drops. "P-prom?"

"Uh, yeah, prom's in three weeks," says Tina.

"Ohmygod. Holy shit."

"Did you seriously forget?" Mercedes laughs. "That's so not Kurt Hummel. How could you forget an opportunity to dress up?"

"Well, I've been so busy getting ready for the royal wedding! Ohmygod, I can't believe this!" Kurt slaps his palm to his face.

"Well, you still have plenty of time," says Rachel.

"Three weeks? I need to shop and figure out my outfit! And my hair, and my shoes, and boutonnieres, and ohmygod, a date!"

"You have Blaine!" says Mercedes. "Duh! Go with him! I mean, you guys have been together for a few months now."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't want to go? What if the school doesn't let me bring a guy? Wait, how do I ask him? Or is _he_ supposed to ask _me_? We're both guys!" Kurt's seriously panicking now.

"Hmm, good point." Tina looks stumped.

"Yeah, I don't know either," shrugs Rachel.

"That's no help!" cries Kurt.

That night, he's at Blaine's house, cuddling on the couch with him while they watch Beauty and the Beast.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt murmurs.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Have you ever gone to prom?"

Blaine turns to meet blue eyes with his hazel, looking puzzled. "No, why?"

"No reason. Well, actually, the McKinley prom is in a few weeks. I don't have a date, though."

"Hmm. Neither do I."

"What a shame."

"Are you going to go?" asks Blaine.

"Yeah, probably. Except I just found out about it today, so I don't know if I'll have enough time to go get an outfit and stuff."

"Kurt, you'll look great no matter what." Blaine smiles. "You always do."

Kurt blushes. "But this is important! It's _prom_!"

"Don't worry about it. You'll figure something out in time." Blaine presses a warm kiss to Kurt's ear, making him shudder. "Maybe we can go shopping together."

"That'd be so much fun! Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Yay!" Kurt bounces happily. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too. I like helping you try on clothes." Blaine winks.

Kurt's cheeks go even redder. "You just like taking them off."

"Well, that too," says Blaine in a low whisper. Oh god, just his voice getting that deep is enough to turn Kurt on. That's the voice his boyfriend saves for nights like these, when they're alone together and tangled in the sheets, sweaty and panting for air. Thank Gaga no one else is home. Blaine's fingers slide down to the front of Kurt's shirt, undoing the buttons way too slowly as he presses kisses to his pale neck.

"Oh, oh- Blaine," whispers Kurt, twisting his fingers in his boyfriend's curly hair. Blaine finishes undoing the buttons and buries his face in Kurt's chest, kissing and biting and licking at his skin. He sucks a pinch of flesh above his heart roughly, leaving a small red bruise, before he continues down to Kurt's jeans.

He unzips them and pulls them down over his hips along with his underwear, exposing Kurt's hard-on. Blaine smirks and leans up to kiss Kurt, tickling his hipbones gently with his fingers.

"Mmm," Kurt moans into the kiss when Blaine slides his tongue inside. Blaine's hands trail down to rest between Kurt's legs, where he tantalizingly massages the insides of his thighs. Kurt gasps and pulls away from the kiss. "Blaine, Blaine," he whines.

"Yes?" murmurs Blaine, his breath hot on Kurt's ear. His hands move up, so they're pressing against his balls, but not touching him where he's dying to be touched.

"Blaine, please…"

"Please what?"

Kurt wiggles his hips, fucking the air, trying to fuck _something_. "Touch me, Blaine, please…"

"Where? Here?" asks Blaine teasingly, reaching up to squeeze one of Kurt's nipples.

"Oh Jesus- Blaine, touch my cock, I need you to touch me."

"Oh, _there_!" Blaine laughs. "All you had to do was ask." But he finally wraps his hands firmly around Kurt's cock, making Kurt let out a long groan. He pumps up and down, letting his thumbs graze the tip and that one little spot on the underside that he knows drives Kurt insane.

"Fuck," Kurt moans. Blaine pulls one hand away and presses his fingers to Kurt's lips. "Suck," he commands. He does so, licking and tasting, until Blaine's satisfied. Then with those fingers, Blaine reaches down below Kurt's balls, spreads him open, and slips them inside. Kurt gasps at the initial pain, but then finds himself grinding down on his fingers, needing the friction.

Blaine picks up the pace on his cock, pumping harder and faster, at the same time that he spreads his fingers around inside Kurt, stretching him. Kurt groans, desperately pushing himself down onto Blaine's fingers. He wants, _needs_, him, deeper, needs him to reach that one little spot. And when he finally does, all it takes is Blaine to stroke it twice before Kurt comes, cries of "Blaine" and "fuck" tumbling from his lips.

Blaine keeps going until Kurt's done, before he stops and slowly pulls out his fingers. Kurt whimpers a little at the loss, but Blaine kisses him gently on the cheek and everything is okay. Blaine gets up to get some tissues, and comes back to clean up his boyfriend. Kurt tries to grab one, but Blaine refuses. "Just relax, I'll take care of you," he says. So Kurt just closes his eyes and lays back as Blaine wipes down his stomach and his hips. Once he's done, he pulls his underwear and jeans back up, and rebuttons his shirt.

"Oh, hey, our movie ended," Blaine frowns. "Whaddya know."

"Really? I didn't even notice," says Kurt. "Huh."

"I would hope you wouldn't be watching it while I get you off," says Blaine, grinning.

"Well, you know, just when I get bored," replies Kurt sarcastically.

"You definitely weren't bored that time," says Blaine with a smirk. "You were _begging_ me."

"Hey, you know this means I'm just going to do that to you next time."

"Oh, fuck. Kurt Hummel, you are a tease."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I sure do." Blaine kisses his forehead. "Cuddle?"

"I'd love to," replies Kurt, pulling his boyfriend close. He wraps his arms around his stomach tightly. He'll let Blaine be the little spoon tonight.

So that was amazing and all, but he still doesn't really know what he's going to do about _prom_.

AN: To be continued :] I'll post the next chapter up soon. Reviews plz? ^_^


	2. Idea

"Guess who just got asked to prom?" comes the voice of Kurt Hummel's best friend from behind him before 2nd period on Monday.

Kurt turns away from his locker to face Mercedes, who's holding a rose. "Hmm... Could it be my wonderful, talented, stunning single lady Mercedes Jones?"

The huge grin on her face and fierce blush say it all. She nods, and Kurt squeals, throwing his arms around her.

"Ohmygod! Who?"

"Remember that Anthony kid you set me up with a while ago?"

"Yeah, you said you went on a few dates- him? YESSS!"

"I know! Thank you so much for introducing us, Kurt!"

"That's what I'm here for. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Professional Matchmaker." He grins. "So how did he do it? Asking you?"

"You know how he's in my history class? Well, he sits in front of me. And today he wore this shirt and on the back it said, "Mercedes, will you go to prom with me?" and when he heard me gasp he turned around, holding a rose!"

"Aww! That's adorable!" cries Kurt. "I'm so happy for you, Mercedes."

"Thanks! Man, I'm so excited for prom." She's practically glowing. Then a dark hand appears on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mercedes," comes a deep voice from behind her.

She turns to face Anthony, a tall, hunky guy Kurt met last year in one of his classes. He's on the football team, but unlike most of his teammates, he's actually got brains, and isn't a total jerk. Actually, he's a really nice guy. "Hi, Anthony," she says breathlessly. Kurt can hear her smiling in her voice.

"Ready to go to class?" Anthony asks, slipping a muscular arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. Kurt, text me!" she says.

"See ya, Kurt," says Anthony with a little wave.

"Bye!" Kurt winks at Mercedes, and she rolls her eyes as they walk away together. He is quite the catch, thinks Kurt. A really hot smile, buff, and good shoes, he notices as they're walking away. He's really sweet too, and has a good sense of humor. So Mercedes had better be grateful to Kurt for setting them up. And Anthony better take care of Mercedes.

That was cute how he asked her. Kurt's decided he'll be the one to ask Blaine, since it is _his_ school's prom. But when, where, and how should he ask him? It's got to be cute, and romantic, but unique. And not too cheesy, although he knows Blaine loves cheesy lovey dovey stuff.

His next class, English, is pretty boring. Some lecture about _The Great Gatsby_. But on the bright side, he sits next to Rachel. Oh, and Puck.

"So, have you figured out if you're going to prom with Blaine yet?" whispers Rachel. Puck lifts his head up from his nap to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask him," replies Kurt. "Not sure how, though. Got any ideas?"

"Buy him a dildo and write "will you go to prom with me?" on it," suggests Puck.

"Ew. No way."

"Okay, write it on a condom. And then fuck him with it."

"Puck, you're sick. Nothing sexual." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"You could make him a pretty bracelet that says "prom?" on it," says Rachel.

Kurt considers this. "Cute, but that's too simple. Something bigger."

"A tie? At Dalton, they all wear ties," Rachel points out.

"Well, if I wrote "will you go to prom with me?" on it, I can't really give it to him, because then if he wears it other people will think he's asking them to prom. Plus, how do you make a tie?"

"What about a cock ring?"

"Puck, shut up."

"Just trying to help!"

Kurt leaves his class still without any idea of how to ask him.

Next, he has Glee club. Mr. Schuester announces they'll be performing at prom, which sounds fun. Kurt imagines singing a duet with Blaine, in front of the whole school.

Artie randomly announces he wants to perform a song. Puck and Sam wheel him to the center of the floor, where they play an awesome version of "Isn't She Lovely" for Brittany. It's really good. And at the end, Artie asks, "Brittany, will you go to prom with me?" Brittany squeals and runs up to him, jumps on his lap, and kisses him passionately.

"I guess that's a yes?" Mercedes giggles to Kurt.

Then it hits him. Duh! _Sing_ to Blaine! Why didn't he think of it earlier? He'd sing a song to Blaine to ask him to prom. But what song? And he'd need backups. Wait... the Glee club! Of course! But where would they perform it, at Dalton? Or would Kurt bring Blaine to McKinley? Or the coffee shop or something? But it'd have to be a surprise.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt exclaims. Mercedes stares at him. "I'm going to _kidnap_ Blaine!"

"Uhh... Good for you?" She's totally confused. "That's kinda kinky."

"No- no, not like _that_! ...Although that could be fun," says Kurt thoughtfully. "Anyway. I'm going to kidnap him in the middle of the night, and drive him to... uh... to the lake! And the whole Glee club will be there, and we'll sing to him. And then I'll ask him to prom. And then when he says yes, you guys all leave, and he and I will watch the sunrise and cuddle."

"That's how you're going to ask him to prom?"

"Yeah! It's perfect."

"I couldn't agree more. That sounds adorable." Mercedes smiles. She raises her hand. "Mr. Schue? The Glee club has a new assignment!"

AN: Short chapter, but I needed to end it here. Next one will be longer :]


	3. Here In Your Arms

The New Directions work on the song for Kurt and Blaine throughout the week. Everyone's really supportive, which is great, and everyone seems so happy for Kurt. It feels wonderful, considering all he's been through, that every day he can walk into the choir room and just... _feel_ the _love_ in that room, when all he used to feel at this school was fear.

They've decided to do it on Friday night. Kurt absolutely can't wait, and it drives him insane when he goes for coffee with Blaine but can't say anything about it. It's all he can think about, he can't get it off his mind. Blaine hasn't said anything about prom since last week, though.

"He'll be sooo surprised," Kurt brags to Mercedes on Friday morning before first period.

"Yeah, I bet. He'll love it," his best friend assures him. "By the way, what's your locker combo?"

"My locker combination? Why?" Kurt's puzzled.

"Just wondering."

He still doesn't have any idea why she'd want it, but whatever. He trusts her. "It's 3-15-11."

"Oh, okay. Cool. By the way, I got my prom dress yesterday! I want to show it to you. I'm not sure what shoes to wear with it."

"Leave it to me," replies Kurt with a smile. "I'd love to help you out."

Later that day, Tina and Kurt are leaving French class to head to lunch, where they always eat in the cafeteria with some of the other Glee kids.

"Can I stop at my locker really quick? I need to get something first," says Tina.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." They head down the hall where both their lockers are.

"Do you need anything from yours? Don't you have math next period?" she asks.

"You're right, I need my math book! Thanks." Kurt walks over to his locker, and when he reaches it, notices Tina staring at him, not paying any attention to her locker. "Uhh... Hi? What, is my hair messed up?"

She instantly pretends she wasn't looking and turns away. "Uh, no, nothing..."

Huh. Whatever. He turns the dial on his lock and pulls open his locker.

"Hey, babe!"

_Holyfuckingshit! Blaine Anderson is in his _locker_! _

Kurt jumps. "Ohmygod! What the- Blaine! Jesus!"

Blaine jumps out, tackling Kurt into a big hug. He presses kisses all over his cheek. "Hi Kurt!"

"What the hell? Blaine, what were you _doing_ in my _locker_?"

Blaine just laughs. "I'm a lot more exciting than your math book, huh? Come on, I have something to show you." He grabs Kurt's hand and runs with him down the hallway. Kurt glances behind them to see Tina laughing her ass off. _She was in on this?_

"What's going on? Seriously, I am so confused right now."

"Chill, Kurt! You'll see." Blaine leads him around the corner and through the door into the cafeteria. At first it seems like its normal self, everyone's just talking and eating and doing last-minute homework, but then Kurt spots the _Warblers_ heading towards the very front.

"Wait here," whispers Blaine, kissing Kurt's forehead and letting go of his hand. He hurries off to join the Warblers, and behind them, Kurt realizes, are a few guitar players, a drummer, and a keyboard. Holy shit.

Wes hands Blaine a microphone, and the Warblers all assemble around him, facing Kurt. The music starts.

_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are... here_

Ohmygod. It's "Here in Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye. Blaine knows Kurt _loves_ this song.

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch... here_

Oh god, Blaine's voice sounds so _perfect_ and so _beautiful_, and this whole time he's looking straight into Kurt's eyes, holding the microphone as tightly as he holds Kurt sometimes...

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

And he's singing this in front of _everyone_! The whole cafeteria! He's singing a _love song_ to his _boyfriend_ in the middle of lunchtime where everyone can see them. And it seems like the sweetest thing in the whole world.

_I like where you sleep,_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I like where you sleep... here_

Kurt seriously thinks he's going to die of happiness. Or maybe cry.

_Our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

Wait... But why is Blaine doing this, again?

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

The song ends, and Kurt wants to go throw himself at Blaine, hug him and hold him and never let him go, and kiss him everywhere, in front of everyone, not caring, and whispering how much he loves him- but Blaine's raising the mike to his lips again.

"Kurt, will you go to prom with me?"

Holy fuck.

Kurt actually shrieks, a really embarrassing fangirl-like shriek, and claps his hands over his mouth in shock. He kind of feels like fainting, but Blaine's standing there awkwardly waiting for an answer, so he thinks that might be kind of rude.

"Yes, Blaine, yes!"

Blaine's face breaks out into a gigantic grin, and he opens his arms wide as Kurt runs into them.

And every single person in the cafeteria stands up and claps.

.

After a couple minutes of hugging, Kurt finally tears himself away from Blaine, takes his hand, and runs out of the cafeteria with him.

"Where are we going?" asks Blaine, trying to keep up with his boyfriend.

"Here, no one uses this classroom," says Kurt, pulling Blaine into the deserted room after him and shutting the door.

Instantly he locks his lips with his boyfriend's, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"That was amazing," breathes Kurt as he presses kisses to Blaine's temple. "But how did you survive in that locker?"

"Well, your school has big lockers," replies Blaine. He shivers as Kurt moves down to his ear. "The- the vent things let in air. I was only in there for like two m-minutes. And I'm short, so I managed to- to- fit. Jesus, Kurt-"

Kurt's sucking his earlobe into his mouth, licking around the curve of his ear, as his hands trail down to cup Blaine's ass.

"Normally I'd be pissed for making such elaborate plans to ask you to prom, and then being beaten to it by you, but you just sounded so great, and that was so sweet and brave... I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too! Oh- oh jeez," Blaine can't help but gasp as Kurt starts undoing the belt on his Dalton uniform. "Wait- you were going to ask me?"

"Yeah, I came up with a totally awesome idea, but you had to ruin it," murmurs Kurt, tossing the belt onto the floor and unzipping the pants of his uniform. "Shame. Guess I can't do it now."

"No, no, wait! You can still ask me! I want to see what you were going to do! Please?" Blaine pleads. Kurt rolls his eyes, loving how he can predict Blaine's reactions so easily sometimes.

"Hmm... Okay, fine, I guess I will." Kurt hastily yanks down Blaine's pants and pushes him onto a desk. "Blaine Warbler, now it's my turn to rock _your_ world."

He slips a hand down the front of his boxers, palming his boyfriend's hard-on slowly. Blaine closes his eyes and throws his head back with a low moan. "Fuck, Kurt-"

Kurt pulls him forward by his tie, pulls him in for a kiss, and slips his tongue through his lips without any hesitation. Blaine opens his lips farther, desperately sucking Kurt's tongue and greeting it with his own as Kurt speeds up his hand. Too soon, Kurt ends the kiss. Blaine whines, but instantly stops when Kurt bends down, pulls down his underwear a bit, and circles his tongue around the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine leans back and holds on to the edge of the desk with a death grip, and arches his back a little, pushing his hips forward a little. But Kurt takes his mouth off his cock and just looks up and stares at him smugly.

"Kurt!" Blaine whimpers. "Come back!"

Kurt cups a hand around his balls but ignores his twitching cock. He presses kisses to his hipbones and around his navel, nuzzling the little trail of dark hair leading downwards. Blaine groans and pushes up his hips, desperately hard.

"Okay, Kurt, I get it, you win," cries Blaine.

"Oh really?" Kurt grins, but he leans down and wraps his lips around his cock. Blaine sighs in relief and grips the back of the desk again so he can thrust into his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt slides up and down a few times, but then he pulls back up and away again.

"Nooo, Kurt, please!"

"Please what?"

"Touch me… suck me… anything."

"All you had to do was ask," laughs Kurt, echoing Blaine's words from the week before. He bends back down and takes Blaine in whole, all the way down to his base. Blaine moans loudly and thrusts in and out. Kurt's teeth gently scrape against his shaft and it tingles wonderfully, but the best part is the things Kurt can do with his tongue. Fuck, he swirls it around and presses it into his slit, and ugh it's all so amazing, and all too quickly, it's too much.

"Kurt, I'm really close," Blaine whispers. Kurt nods, and then he _hums_ around his cock. Those vibrations send him over the edge, coming hard into Kurt's mouth, and it's like every part of his body is on fire and electricity running through his veins. Kurt sucks him dry and swallows every last drop, and when he finally releases Blaine's spent cock from his mouth, licks his lips slowly and sexily. "Delicious," he says, grinning, and Blaine blushes.

"You were mean."

"So were you last week!"

"Maybe I should ask you to prom more often."

"Yeah, maybe."

They share a few more kisses before the bell rings and Kurt has to leave for math and Blaine for Dalton.

"Thank the Warblers for me, will you? Tell everyone I say hi," Kurt calls after Blaine when they're waving goodbye at the front of the school.

"I will! Bye, Kurt!"

"Bye!"

Well, he has a date for prom. But he promised Blaine he would still ask him. Tonight is the big night, and Kurt is more excited than ever.

.

AN: In this fic, I'm imagining the lockers to be the full-sized ones that are like 5 feet tall, not the half-ones they show on Glee. This was fun to write. :]


	4. Somewhere Over The Klainebow

"Good night, Blaine," Kurt whispers into his phone.

"Good night," comes Blaine's sleepy voice from the other end. "Sweet dreams. I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Kurt smiles. "I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," says Blaine. "Can't wait."

"See you soon." He can't help but giggle to himself, knowing Blaine has no idea just _how_ soon he'll be seeing him again.

"Yeah. Good night, Kurt."

"Good night. Sleep well."

"You too."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too. Now seriously, I need to hang up, I'm falling asleep!"

"Aw, fine." Kurt laughs quietly. "Night, Blaine."

"Bye."

He hears the click, and sighs happily as he slips his phone back into his pocket.

It's 11 o'clock. Kurt's going to meet the Glee club at 3 a.m, and it seems way too far away. Normally Kurt would hate staying up that late, since it gives him dark circles under his eyes in the mornings, but this is a worthy cause. Too bad Finn's not here to hang out with, though, he's staying at Puck's.

Kurt called Blaine's parents last night, letting them know his plans and asking their permission. Blaine's mom especially loved the idea, and ended up rambling to Kurt for thirty minutes about how she was kidnapped once by her sorority sisters in college, which was a little annoying after a while, but Kurt has a good relationship with Blaine's parents, so he's grateful for that.

Kurt tries to sleep for just a couple hours, maybe until like 2, but he soon realizes he's too excited to sleep. So he curls up in bed with the latest Vogue, and cuts out the pictures of his favorite designs to put in his fashion scrapbook.

He soon finishes that issue, and moves on to a past one. And another, and another. Finally, it's 2:30. Time to go.

Kurt brushes his hair one last time, puts on some lotion, and looks at himself in the mirror. Faded black skinny jeans and his designer purple peacoat. Yep, he looks great.

He grabs a bunch of blankets from the linen closet, a few brownies that he'd baked earlier, and a quart of milk before he heads out to his car. It's totally dark out, and it's honestly really creepy, but he knows that soon enough, Blaine will be with him. And that makes him feel safe.

Soon Kurt's at Blaine's house. He goes around to the backyard, since Mr. and Mrs. Anderson told him they'd leave the back door unlocked for him. He goes in and tiptoes through the silent house, down the hall, to Blaine's bedroom. Kurt takes a deep breath, pulls the folded blindfold out of his pocket, and slowly opens the door.

Blaine's curled up in a little ball, clutching his pillow to his chest. He looks completely adorable, like a little puppy, and Kurt instantly feels bad for waking him up. But it's for a good cause.

Kurt stands there awkwardly, not sure exactly how to go about doing this. What do you do when you kidnap your friend, anyway? Do you yell at them to wake them up? That seems more dramatic, but also cruel. So Kurt just leans in close, by Blaine's ear, and whispers, "Wake up, Blaine."

Blaine just seems to squeeze his pillow even tighter.

Kurt raises his voice a little. "Blaine, wake up!" He shakes Blaine a little by his shoulder.

Blaine's eyes open slowly, and he groans. He looks up at Kurt, but doesn't seem to register that he's really there.

"Come on, Blaine, time to get up!" Kurt tries to sit him up a little.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. I thought we were going to meet at the coffee shop this afternoon," mumbles Blaine, yawning.

"Nope. I'm taking you on an adventure!"

"Adventure? To where?"

"You'll see." Kurt grins. "Come with me."

"But I'm sleepy!"

"Too bad. I'm kidnapping you," Kurt announces. "You don't have a choice."

"Well, can I pee first?" asks Blaine, reluctantly getting up.

Kurt sighs. "Fine, but make it quick!"

When Blaine's done, Kurt grabs his hand and leads him outside to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. You'll see." Kurt kisses him on the cheek, then ties the blindfold around his eyes.

"This thing is kinda see-through," Blaine points out.

"Oh, shush!"

Blaine laughs. "Kiss me?"

Kurt kisses him.

"Okay, now you can go."

Kurt scowls a little. He's supposed to be the one giving the orders around here! But he turns the key in the ignition and drives off.

When they reach the lake, Kurt's pleased to see the other Glee club members, and even Mr. Schue, all assembled around the edge, goofing off and laughing. But they quickly fall silent when they see Kurt's car approaching. He parks, walks around to the side, opens the door for Blaine, and takes off his blindfold. Blaine smiles and kisses him sleepily.

But when he sees the New Directions, and the lake, he instantly seems to wake up. The lake, where Kurt brought Blaine with his dad, Carole, and Finn once, looks absolutely gorgeous at this time of night. The sky's dark, but there's the slightest glow of light off in the distance, yet there's still thousands of stars twinkling, perfectly reflected in the lake.

"Wait- what are they doing here?" he asks Kurt. "And why are we at the lake?"

Kurt smirks. "Enjoy the show," is all he says before he goes to join the Glee club. He nods to Mr. Schue and Puck, who begin to play the opening chords to the song on their guitars, and the others begin to sing background vocals.

Kurt takes a deep breath and steps forward when it's time to come in for his solo.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby_

The look on Blaine's face is priceless. He's totally in shock. Kind of looks like he wants to either cry, jump up and down with joy, or just hug his boyfriend.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

During the brief guitar break, Kurt blows a kiss to Blaine, who's pretty much swooning. Even Kurt knows that his voice sounds fantastic right now, even though he hasn't warmed up at all.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

The song ends, and Kurt says, unable to hold back his smile, "Blaine, will you go to prom with me?"

Blaine just about faints. Much like Kurt's reaction, when Blaine sang to him and asked him to prom.

"I'd love to!" he cries, running forward and throwing his arms around Kurt. Then, in front of everyone, he pulls his head back, and kisses Kurt on the lips.

They've never kissed in front of Kurt's friends. Kurt can hear Finn kind of gasp a little, but not in a bad way, just in surprise. Rachel and Mercedes squeal excitedly, and everyone else just starts clapping. When the kiss is over, both Kurt and Blaine are blushing like crazy.

"Thank you so much for doing this, guys," says Kurt, turning to his friends. "I appreciate it, so much."

"Yeah, but you're buying us dessert at Breadstix next week!" yells Santana.

"Deal!"

Kurt and Blaine awkwardly go around and hug everyone before they leave.

"I told Kurt he should change the words to 'somewhere over the Klainebow', but he didn't want to," Brittany informs Blaine when she says bye to them.

"Aww, why didn't you?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"It's a classic song!"

"But we're adorable! Aren't we worth it?" Blaine makes a sad puppy face.

"Oh, be quiet." Kurt laughs and kisses him on the cheek. As the others leave, he swears he could have sworn he heard Lauren whisper to Puck, "That was _so_ worth it. That kiss was _hot_!"

Soon enough, everyone's gone, and Kurt makes a little bed out of blankets on the grass. He and Blaine lay down next to each other, and Blaine leans his head on Kurt's chest as they gaze up at the stars. When Kurt hears Blaine's stomach rumble, he pulls out the brownies and milk.

"Ohmygod! Brownies!" Blaine exclaims. Within these last few months, Blaine has proven himself quite the chocaholic to Kurt. He eagerly devours a brownie, then Kurt hands him the quart of milk.

"I know you love warm milk," Kurt explains, and Blaine gulps it down eagerly.

"Do you want any?" Blaine offers.

"You know I hate warm milk!" Kurt makes a face. "It's so gross. I don't know how you can stand it."

"Well, more for me!" says Blaine cheerfully as he reaches for a second brownie.

Once all the brownies are gone, they lay like this for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth and nature. Slowly the sun starts to peek over the horizon, bathing the hills and trees in beautiful shades of pinks and purples. The stars disappear, and birds start singing in the distance.

"This is really beautiful," Blaine murmurs. "Thanks for doing all this, Kurt."

"You're thanking me for kidnapping you?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad. You're too nice of a kidnapper. I mean, you even let me pee before we left."

"I wasn't going to make you hold it! What if you had to go so bad, you peed in my car?"

"Oh, please, I could have handled it," says Blaine.

"Fine. Then next time, I won't let you pee first!"

Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt on the cheek. "I really love you."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"And I'm really, really excited to go to prom with you."

.

AN: Yay Klaine fluffiness! Things are really crazy for me right now, but I'll try my best to post another chapter within a day.


	5. Dresses

AN: Sorry for the wait! But here, have a nice long fluffy chapter.

.

Kurt was so proud of himself the Sunday before prom when he finally finished making his outfit. He was especially proud of his awesome kilt. It'd come out quite nicely, and when he was modeling it for his dad, Finn, and Blaine, he'd caught Blaine checking out his ass more than once.

"I've never been into skirts, but I must admit, you look pretty hot," Blaine whispered to Kurt when they were upstairs in his bedroom afterwards.

"It's not a skirt, it's a kilt!" protested Kurt, but his cries were quickly muffled by Blaine's lips on his own, and a hand sliding up the inside of his thigh.

That was a fun night.

But today, Sunday, a week before prom, was not a good day. Because Kurt Hummel was trying on his outfit again, trying to decide whether or not it needed a sash, when he realized there was a hole in one of his shoes. And that would simply not do.

"Blaine! There's an emergency!" he practically shrieks into his phone after dialing his boyfriend frantically.

"Kurt, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"We need to go shopping, stat! I need new shoes for prom!"

He hears Blaine sigh in exasperation on the other end of the line, and is kind of pissed that Blaine doesn't realize the severity of the situation. But this is no time to argue. He has _shoes_ to shop for!

"Are you serious? I thought you already had shoes!"

"Yeah, but one of them got a _hole_ in it!" Kurt cries.

Blaine groans. "Okay, fine."

"I'll pick you up in five minutes, Blaine."

"Alright, see you then." _Click_.

.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine and Kurt are walking around the mall. Blaine's still annoyed at Kurt for freaking him out over _shoes_, but he's trying to help him pick out a new pair anyway.

"What about those ones?" he asks, pointing to a store window.

"Oh, hell no. I hate that designer." Kurt sticks out his tongue and makes a face. "Ooh, I like these!"

"Neon pink high heels? Kurt, I don't think those will go with your outfit."

"Yeah, but Mercedes would look great in these!" Kurt admires the shoes for a few more seconds, then moves on.

A few minutes later, they're in some fancy shoe store and Kurt's trying on a pair of shoes while Blaine looks around.

"Hey, what about these?" he asks as he walks back over to his boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes widen, he gasps, and drops the shoe he had been putting on. "Those are _perfect_! Beautiful!"

"Here, try them on. You're a size 8 ½, right?"

"Yeah, I am. How'd you know?" Kurt slides on one shoe, and it fits perfectly.

"Kurt, this isn't the first time we've gone shoe shopping." Blaine laughs and ruffles Kurt's hair. Kurt doesn't even protest at Blaine messing up his hair, he's so excited about his new shoes. After he puts on the second one, he stands up and strikes several poses, admiring them.

"What do you think? Totally awesome, right?"

Blaine, however, was checking out Kurt's ass more than the shoes. "What? Oh! Yeah, they're great."

Kurt shoots him a knowing smile, and Blaine's cheeks burn red. Oh god.

After Kurt buys the shoes, they're on their way back to the mall exit when Kurt spots some gorgeous prom dresses in a store window.

"Ohmygod! Blaine, look at that!" he squeals, pointing to a long, strapless glittery purple dress.

"Pretty," is all Blaine has to say.

"Oh, come on!" Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs Blaine's arm. "That dress is gorgeous! Admit it!"

"Alright, it's gorgeous," says Blaine, rolling his eyes. "But not as gorgeous as you."

As cheesy at it is, Kurt can't help but burst into a huge grin, and kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Can we go inside and look? Just a little bit?" he begs.

"Okay, fine," replies Blaine. Anything to make his adorable boyfriend happy.

They walk in, and Kurt babbles on about colors and styles while they peruse the dresses.

"Look at this." Kurt holds up a long dark red dress with one strap and a long, flowing train. "I love the neckline."

"Can I tell you something? A secret?" Blaine asks quietly.

Kurt turns to stare at him. "Yeah, of course."

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"I don't think anything could ever be as embarrassing as that one time Wes caught us dry humping on the couch in the senior commons."

Blaine blushes. "Please don't remind me."

"Sorry." Kurt kisses his forehead. "But you can tell me, don't worry. You know I'm not going to judge you."

Blaine nods. "Well… my whole life, I've always wanted to wear a dress."

Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

Blaine bites his lip. "Umm… yeah."

"You've never worn a dress?"

"Uh, no. Wait, have you?"

Kurt laughs. "Yeah, I used to wear them all the time when I was little. Not in public, my dad wouldn't let me. But at home, I did."

"Oh."

"It's not that big a deal. In fact…" Kurt glances around. "You know what? I don't see a single salesperson walking around. Let's do this." He holds up the red dress to Blaine's shoulders, judging its length. "Hmm, this is too big. You're short."

"Wait… what?"

"You're going to try on dresses!"

Blaine gapes at him. "What? Not here! Ohmygod, Kurt, no way! What if someone sees?"

"Don't worry about it! I'll be in the dressing room with you, so you won't need to come out. Ha, get it? Come out."

"Kurt, are you sure about this?"

Kurt looks him straight in the eye. "Blaine, this is prom, and I plan on pampering you like a prince. _My_ prince. And if my prince wants to try on a dress, just once, I want to fulfill his dream."

Blaine's whole face lights up, and Kurt leans in and kisses his lips softly. "Will you be my prince, Blaine?"

"Forever and always," he promises, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Good." Kurt smiles. "So, back to dresses. Warm, dark colors are best on you. So, I'm thinking a dark purple or dark red. We'll start with this red one…"

"Can I try on a short one, too?" asks Blaine shyly.

"Of course!" Kurt glances around, looking for the right dress.

"How about this one?" suggests Blaine, pointing to a short, strapless, frilly little navy blue dress.

"That's cute, go ahead. I think I'm gonna go with this one," says Kurt, picking a long light blue dress.

"Wait… you're trying one on too?"

"Hey, it's been a long time! I want to have a little fun too."

Kurt helps Blaine pick out his size, then they head to the fitting rooms. They squeeze together in the tiny stall, locking the door and hanging up their dresses.

"Okay, try the long one first," instructs Kurt.

Blaine takes it off its hanger, and then stares at it, puzzled. "How do I put this on?"

Kurt laughs. "Really?"

"I don't know anything about dresses!"

"You unzip the back first," explains Kurt, doing so. "Here, now you can step into it. Oh wait, you need to take your clothes off first. Do you know how to do that, or do you need me to help you?"

"I might need some help," says Blaine, feigning innocence.

Kurt grins. "I can do that." He tugs at the hem of Blaine's tight gray shirt and slowly lifts it up, exposing the soft trails of dark hair skimming his stomach and chest. He presses little kisses up his torso as he pulls his shirt up and off. Blaine shivers, especially when Kurt reaches his neck. He sucks gently under his jaw and moves up to lick at his earlobe. Blaine can't help but let out a low moan and he pulls Kurt's face in for a deep kiss. He slips his tongue through Kurt's parted lips, exploring and tasting his sweet gums and smooth teeth.

When they break the kiss, they gaze at each other for a moment, when Kurt says "Oh, right. Pants."

"Oh. Yeah, that'd help."

So Kurt undoes Blaine's belt and unzips his jeans. He attempts to yank them down, but they get caught.

Kurt smirks. "Really, Blaine? At the _mall_?"

Blaine blushes, embarrassed. "Oh, be quiet. You're… you're sexy, I can't help it!"

"Alrighty then," says Kurt with a grin. He tries again, successfully lifting the front of his jeans over Blaine's hard-on this time. He helps Blaine step out of them, and then cups his hand around Blaine's boner. Blaine shudders a little and can't help but thrust his hips forward into Kurt's hand.

"Let's save this for later," Kurt whispers in this quiet little sexy voice Blaine didn't even know he had. "Tonight, at my house."

"I- uh- okay."

Kurt takes the long red dress and unzips the back, then holds it up for Blaine to step into. Once he does, Kurt pulls it up, helps him slide his arm through the one strap, then zips up the back.

Blaine turns to look at his reflection in the mirror and bursts into laughter. Even though Kurt got a smaller size, the dress is still too long and drags on the ground. The chest area droops emptily around Blaine's torso awkwardly, and the neckline, rather than showing off cleavage, shows off Blaine's tufts of chest hair.

Kurt can't help but laugh too. "Actually, you look pretty hot," he comments, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Thanks." Blaine twirls around, fascinated by how the skirt fans out around him. "Dude, this is so cool. There's a nice little breeze down there! Why can't us guys have that?"

"That's why I'm wearing a kilt!"

"Dude, you need to get me one too."

"If you'd let me know sooner, I would have made you one too!" says Kurt. "Maybe next year."

"Yeah, next year." Blaine squeezes his boyfriend's hand.

"Ready to try on the next one?"

"Yeah."

Kurt hands him the short navy blue dress. "Do you understand it now? You just need to unzip it first, step into it, and be careful with the straps."

"I think so."

"Okay. Then I'll try on mine too," says Kurt, taking the light blue dress off its hanger.

"Oh man, I'm really excited to see you in a dress," Blaine giggles.

"I'm going to look fabulous. You should be excited."

They both take a couple minutes to put on their dresses. Blaine finishes first, since Kurt still had to take his clothes off (which he would have asked Blaine to help with, but his boyfriend was having way too much fun with his dress to distract him).

"Ohmygod, I love this!" Blaine spins, giggling at the ruffly skirt flying around him.

"Aww, you look adorable!" says Kurt. This dress is very feminine, and it clearly doesn't fit around Blaine's hips or chest, but he still looks super cute, somehow. Blaine's pretty masculine for a gay teen, but Kurt's never really gotten to see this girly side of him.

"Look at this! My legs are so free! It almost feels like they're naked."

"I know, isn't it nice?"

"Yeah, it feels great! Guys should be allowed to wear skirts too."

"Agreed. Blaine, you're not going to go all drag queen on me, are you?"

Blaine laughs. "Nah. Well, not yet, anyway."

"I guess we could have run for prom king and queen, if you did."

"Next year." Blaine winks.

"Will you zip me up?"

"Yeah, sure." Kurt turns around and Blaine pulls up the back zipper. "Wow, Kurt, you look gorgeous!"

Kurt's dress is a pale sky blue, with a glittery bust and poofy skirt. Of course it doesn't fit around his chest, but other than that, it looks great, skimming over his body smoothly like a waterfall.

"Thanks," replies Kurt, smiling at his reflection. "You're right, I do. I love this dress. Reminds me of Cinderella."

"Yeah, it does!" agrees Blaine.

"Except I don't really want to go to prom in a pumpkin carriage."

"Why not? Beats a limo."

"Yeah, but what if there were still pits and that slimy stuff inside? Gross. There's no way I'd lose one of my shoes, though."

"Well, if you did happen to lose a glass slipper, I'd knock on every door in every single kingdom in the world to find you and return it," Blaine promises.

Kurt rolls his eyes, but can't help but press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "You're sweet."

"I know." Blaine wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and hugs him tightly.

When they break apart, they decide it's probably time to change back into their clothes and head home. But not without taking pictures first. Kurt snaps a dozen photos of both of them in different poses and at different angles, promising to email them to Blaine later.

"That was really fun. Thanks, Kurt," says Blaine as he reties his shoes, now fully clothed again.

"No problem. You were deprived, and I was there to save you."

"Really, though. I've been ashamed of that for years… so I really appreciate that you won't judge me."

"Blaine, you know I'll never judge you for anything," says Kurt softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I love you with all my heart, no matter what."

Blaine looks up from his shoe into Kurt's loving eyes.

"I love you too, with all my heart, always."

They leave the fitting room together with the three dresses… to come face to face with _Rachel Berry_.

She gasps, staring at the dresses in their hands. "Uh… Kurt? Blaine? What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like?" replies Kurt.

"Trying on _prom dresses_?"

"There's your answer." Kurt winks. "See you at Glee club tomorrow!"

She just stands there, gaping, as Kurt and Blaine walk off.

"Ohmygod, I can't believe it," Blaine whispers. "Of all the people who could have been in this story, it had to be Rachel fucking Berry?"

"You're complaining? I go to school with her!"

"Oh, man. Hopefully she won't say anything."

"I doubt it," says Kurt. "She's generally pretty open minded. But I'm sure she won't forget that for a long, long time."

"Yeah. Now, where were these dresses?"

Kurt looks around. "Oh, in that corner over there." They find where their dresses had been and hang them back up. Blaine can't help but notice that Kurt's left behind a shiny brown hair on the back of his light blue dress, caught in the glitter, but Kurt's in a hurry to get away from Rachel, so he doesn't say anything.

"One week," Kurt says to Blaine when they're in the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"One week." Blaine smiles. "Can't wait."

.

AN: Next chapter will be the last one! It's the big night. :D Prom!


	6. No Regrets, Just Klaine

AN: omg I'm SO sorry for the wait! Aaah things have been freaking insane with school. And my prom was on Saturday! It was really fun ^_^ But yeah. Hopefully the length will make up for how long it took me to finish this. Here we go :]

.

"Ow, Kurt! Not so hard!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you!"

"Well, you sure are!"

"Sorry, Mercedes. I'm done." Kurt slides in the last bobby pin, then steps back to admire his work.

"You didn't need to pull my hair so hard," mutters Mercedes, but when she looks in the mirror, her face lights up. "Holy crap! Kurt, it looks amazing!"

"I know. And that's why you agreed to let me help you get ready for prom." Kurt gives her a hug.

"Don't you need to get ready, too?" Mercedes asks.

"Well, I already did my moisturizing routine before you got here." He gestures to the dozen bottles by his sink. "But yeah, I need to do my hair." They're both already dressed. Mercedes is wearing a poofy, ruffly purple dress that goes perfectly with her diva personality. She looks fantastic. "Here, can you hold this?" asks Kurt, handing her a bottle of hairspray.

"Yeah." She takes it as Kurt combs his hair. "Do you think Anthony will like my dress?"

"Mercedes, don't be silly. You're going to be the most beautiful girl at the prom. You look absolutely stunning."

She giggles. "Okay, I hope you're right."

Half an hour later, it's 7 o'clock- when Kurt and Mercedes had told Blaine and Anthony to come. Kurt's still not totally ready yet, though.

"Mercedes! Where is my nail file?" he practically shrieks, frantically searching his bathroom.

"It's on your nightstand," says Mercedes calmly, laying on Kurt's bed and reading Vogue. "Chill out, you look fine."

"Yeah, but my nail just cracked!"

"Hun, Blaine isn't going to mind."

"It's not that! It's all pointy and sharp now, what if I scratch him with it?" Kurt hastily scrapes away at his nail with the emery board.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

"Oh, shit!" Kurt cries.

Mercedes glances out the window. "Don't worry, it's Anthony. I'm gonna go get it." She heads downstairs, leaving Kurt alone with his broken nail.

"Never mind, Blaine's here, too!" her voice calls from downstairs.

Kurt quickly finishes and tosses the nail file onto the counter. His nail isn't totally smooth, but it'll have to do. He glances in the mirror. His skin looks nice and clear and glowing, and his hair is arranged perfectly. And his outfit looks awesome. He can't help but smile when he looks down at his shoes- the ones Blaine picked out for him.

He races downstairs. Mercedes and Anthony are sitting together in the living room, whispering, and there's his wonderful boyfriend by the front door, looking super hot in his tux.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt says breathlessly.

"Hi, Kurt," replies Blaine, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around him. "You look fantastic," he whispers into his ear.

Kurt smiles and presses their lips together.

"You look gorgeous," Kurt whispers back.

They pull apart, and Blaine says, "I have something for you."

Kurt cocks his head to the side, puzzled, and Blaine pulls out a small box from his pocket. A boutonniere!

"Oh! I have one for you too," says Kurt, running to grab his from the kitchen.

Blaine struggles a little trying to pin Kurt's on him, but he manages not to stab him, thankfully. Kurt, however, has been practicing for this moment for months, and he pins it on effortlessly.

Mercedes and Anthony exchange boutonnieres and corsages too, and then everyones' parents take about ten thousand photos of the two couples in the front yard. Finally, when Kurt thinks he's going blind from all the flashes, it's time to go. It's 7:15, and they have reservations at Breadstix, where they're also meeting Finn and Rachel, at 7:30.

The restaurant is packed with McKinley prom couples, but they spot Finn and Rachel at their table quickly, since Rachel's dress is bright pink. Kurt ends up sitting next to Rachel, and he kind of wants to die. They haven't said anything to each other about the "dress incident", as Blaine calls it, all week, but that's probably because every time Rachel sees Kurt, her face turns bright red and she starts giggling uncontrollably.

However, Finn, who's totally oblivious to what's going on with Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine, breaks the ice, and soon they're all able to relax and enjoy dinner, which is delicious.

Afterwards, they all head to school together. At first Kurt was pissed that their prom was going to be in their gym, but there's so many streamers and stars and decorations it doesn't even really look like McKinley High any more. They're among the first to arrive, and at first the gym is too awkwardly empty to dance, so Kurt and Blaine just kind of sit around and talk. But within fifteen minutes, the room's packed, and the first song starts to play. The Glee club is performing at prom this year, and first up is Santana, who's singing "Misery Business" by Paramore.

"This song is so perfect for her," Kurt laughs to Blaine.

"I know." Blaine stands up. "Let's dance!"

So, yes, they dance, and while they do, Kurt describes to Blaine his analyses of everyone's dresses.

"I think that one wins the prize for skimpiest," yells Blaine over the music, nodding to Kurt's left.

"Ew! You can see her butt hanging out!" says Kurt, sticking out his tongue. Blaine suddenly leans forward and bites Kurt's outstretched tongue, sucking it into his mouth. Kurt squeals, but then they're kissing, hot and rough, and Blaine's arms are sinking down Kurt's waist-

"Stop, we have to stop," Kurt pants, breaking away.

"But you're so hot," Blaine groans.

"We'll save it for later," Kurt promises him. "Remember where we're going after this?"

Blaine grins. "How could I forget?" Yep, after much persuasion, Kurt had convinced his dad into letting them spend the night at a hotel. "It's tradition," Kurt had told him. "And it's not like either of us can get pregnant."

They go back to dancing, and Blaine catches a glimpse of Quinn Fabray dancing with her date, Sam. "Holy shit!" he exclaims.

"What?"

"Quinn is wearing the same dress that you tried on at the mall!"

Kurt raises his eyebrows and looks behind him. "Ohmygod, you're right!"

And when Blaine looks a little closer, he realizes that he can see a shiny brown hair on the back of her dress. A hair that happens to be the exact same shade as Kurt's. Then he remembers how when Kurt put their dresses back, he'd left one little hair behind. He bursts into laughter. It's the _exact_ same dress.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, nothing," says Blaine, but he's still laughing.

"Uh, okay. Hey, what time is it? Aren't you performing soon?"

Blaine glances at his watch, and jumps. "Oh, crap! You're right! I'm sorry, Kurt, but I've got to go."

"Wait! Are you going to at least tell me what song you're doing? You still haven't told me!"

Blaine presses a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "You'll see." Kurt groans, and Blaine races backstage.

Soon Santana's song is over, and now Blaine's walking to center stage. Kurt makes his way to the front of the crowd so he can watch him better.

The guitars start playing, and Blaine says into the microphone, "I'm dedicating this song to my wonderful boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. I love you."

Holy shit!

Kurt gasps and claps his hands over his mouth with surprise, and pretty much every girl in the room sighs, "Awww!"

Blaine starts singing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Teenage Dream! The first song Blaine ever sang to Kurt, that first time they met at Dalton!

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Kurt can't stop blushing as he dances to the beat.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

And right when the chorus starts, Blaine catches Kurt's eye, and winks.

Okay, yeah, now Kurt can die.

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

When the song ends, Kurt's jumping up and down, screaming and clapping louder than anyone else. Blaine beams down at him, and gestures for Kurt to come onstage with him. So Kurt takes his outstretched hand and hops onto the stage, where they share a tight embrace in front of everyone. Some girl in the back shrieks, "GO KLAINE!"

"C'mon, let's go," says Blaine, pulling Kurt by the hand backstage. He suddenly presses Kurt against some wall, and dark curtains curl around them as they kiss.

"You were amazing," Kurt murmurs between kisses. "Absolutely amazing."

"The look on your face was priceless," teases Blaine.

"Oh, shush." Kurt kisses the tip of his nose.

"Will you be my teenage dream, Kurt?"

"Sounds good to me," replies Kurt, moving his lips back to circle Blaine's ear. "Except I'd rather be your forever dream."

"You've always been my forever dream," Blaine whispers, shuddering when Kurt licks slowly at his earlobe.

"Let's go all the way tonight," Kurt breathes into his ear.

"No regrets, just Klaine," Blaine moans.

Kurt can't help but burst into laughter. At first it kind of ruins the moment, but then Blaine's laughing too, and they're hugging again.

"I love you so much," Blaine giggles.

"I love you too, just as much. C'mon, we should probably go back."

They untangle themselves from the curtains and make their way back to the dance floor. The next song has started- it's Artie singing "Kids" by MGMT. After that, it's time to announce the prom king and queen.

The candidates line up on stage: Finn and Rachel, Lauren and Puck, and Sam and Quinn. Blaine has to bite his lip to hold back his laughter every time he looks at Quinn's dress, remembering how hot Kurt looked in it.

"Who do you think will win?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"Quinn, of course, she's so popular," Kurt replies.

"What about Puck and Lauren? Puck's popular, and you said a lot of girls admire Lauren."

"Yeah, but Quinn's Quinn. Rachel doesn't stand a chance, either, she's too annoying. She does have Finn, though, but-"

"Shh!" someone hisses from behind them. Kurt falls silent.

"And now, the 2011 McKinley High Prom King..."

Everyone holds their breath.

"Finn Hudson!"

The room bursts into cheers, and Figgins places the crown on Finn's head, with much difficulty, since Finn's so much taller.

"The 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen... Rachel Berry!"

Kurt jumps up and down screaming "Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" Blaine just laughs and claps along with everyone else.

"I thought you said Quinn was going to win." says Blaine once the applause has died down, and Figgins is giving Rachel her crown.

"Yeah, but I wanted Rachel to win!"

"But I thought you didn't like her, because she gets all the solos."

Kurt just pretends he didn't hear that.

"Now, for the tradition of the Prom King and Queen sharing their first dance," announces Figgins. Mercedes and Santana step up to their microphones, and "Dancing Queen" starts playing as Finn and Rachel make their way onto the dance floor.

Finn wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist and takes her hand, and semi-gracefully twirls her around him_. He must have practiced for this_, Kurt thinks. _How sweet. He's really gotten better with his dancing this last year in Glee Club. I'm proud of him. _

Soon another couple joins them, and another, and pretty quickly, everyone's dancing. It's turned from slow dancing to just dancing now, though, which makes Kurt kind of sad, but hopefully they'll play a slow song later so he can _really_ dance with Blaine.

Next, Puck sings "Human" by the Killers, and after that, it's time for the last song… and yes, it's a slow song! It's "Perfect Two" by Auburn, and Quinn and Sam are singing it together.

The acoustic guitar starts, and all the couples surrounding Kurt and Blaine wrap their arms around each other. He sees Anthony leaning down to kiss Mercedes, Karofsky's dancing with some guy (wow, good for him!), and Brittany's sitting on a chair in front of Artie to dance with him. Kurt just stands there shyly, and suddenly he remembers words he once spoke, a distant memory now: _"Why can't I slow dance at my prom?" _

Things had changed so much… but for the better.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt snaps back to reality.

"May I have this dance?"

Kurt's heart is about to beat out of his chest. How did he get so damn lucky to find Blaine? It didn't matter that he'd been called a fag and shoved against lockers and slushied dozens of times. The bruises, stolen first kiss, the tears, none of that mattered in this moment. Because he had Blaine, Blaine had him, they had each other, and no one, not a thousand bullies, could take that from them. They were in love, and that more than eclipsed all the hate they'd endured. They'd healed each other.

"Yes," Kurt whispers breathlessly, "yes, you may."

He takes Blaine's outstretched hand, warm and soft like always, and they curl their arms aorund each other and sway gently to the music.

_Don't know if I could ever be without you _

_'Cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see _

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry _

Blaine leans his lips on Kurt's shoulder, lightly nuzzling his neck. His breaths are light and slow, and that wonderful, intoxicating scent of his hair washes over Kurt. Kurt tightens his grip around him a little, holding him close.

He loves Blaine more than anything, in this mysterious way he can't really explain. Different from his gratitude towards his dad, his passion for music, and his obsession with fashion. He feels like he admires Blaine, adores him, yet he feels it's his duty to take care of him. But it's not a chore… it's a privilege. He's able to see all of Blaine's faults, but they seem so beautiful and precious and special.

It's like he's not just Kurt's boyfriend, or his best friend, he's just Blaine. His lover, his soulmate, his other half.

_Cause you're the one for me _

_And I'm the one for you _

_You take the both of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

The song ends, but Kurt and Blaine remain in each other's arms.

"I love you," they both say at the exact same time.

They laugh, and press their lips together in a long kiss.

Kurt and Blaine are in love. And whether they're singing a duet, watching a movie, making out, or trying on dresses, they _belong_ together.

.

The hotel room isn't anything fancy. Tiny bathroom, old TV, and cheesy paintings, but there's a big bed, and that's enough.

Blaine has to pee, so he heads into the bathroom. Kurt, meanwhile, takes off his entire outfit in record time and still manages to fold it nicely over a chair before he slides into bed.

The look on Blaine's face, when he comes out of the bathroom and Kurt Hummel is laying in bed, shirtless, waiting for him, is priceless.

Blaine tries to keep his cool, but Kurt can still hear him whisper "ohmyfuckinggod" under his breath.

"Wow, Kurt, that was very subtle," says Blaine after a moment.

Kurt just winks. "Just come get in bed with me."

Blaine's definitely not complaining about that. He shrugs off his jacket, undoes his shirt and tie, and pulls down his pants as quickly as he can. Kurt bites his lip, unable to take his eyes off Blaine's obvious hard-on pressing through his boxers. Then Blaine takes off his underwear, and just the pure sight of his boyfriend's arousal is enough to make Kurt instantly hard too.

Blaine finally climbs into bed beside him and practically grabs the back of Kurt's head, crushing their lips together in a rough kiss. As their tongues attack each other, Blaine's hands slither down Kurt's smooth back, until he reaches a thin layer of fabric. He pulls away from the kiss.

"Hey, I thought you were naked!" he whines. "No fair!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," replies Kurt, smirking. "I think you'll like these, though."

Blaine pushes the covers back to look. Okay, so yeah, they're called whitey-tighteys, but these are _really_ fucking tight. And it's actually kind of hot. Then Blaine sees the back, and seriously thinks he might die.

Printed across Kurt's ass are the words **LIKES BOYS**.

"Ohmygod," Blaine half gasps, half moans.

"So do you want to fuck me yet, or what?" asks Kurt, batting his eyelashes and wiggling his butt. "I mean, if we're both going to be each other's prom princes, then we need to work on making some heirs."

Blaine practically rips down Kurt's underwear, losing it somewhere in the sheets. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, he thrusts his hips forward, his cock rubbing against Kurt's and pressing into his hips. Kurt moans, and Blaine hisses, "Where's the-"

"In the nightstand."

Blaine manages to peel himself away from his boyfriend for three seconds to open the drawer in the nightstand, where Kurt had earlier put a little bottle of lube and a few condoms (jeez, how many times did he plan on having sex?)- right next to the fucking _Bible_. Ironic. He can't help but laugh lightly, but seriously, his cock is _aching_, and he has business he needs to attend to.

He hastily rips open the wrapper and slides on a condom, then slicks up his cock and fingers with lube. Kurt starts to flip himself over to lay on his belly, but Blaine shakes his head. "I want to look into your eyes," he murmurs. Kurt nods and spreads his legs apart eagerly.

"God, you're hot, Kurt," Blaine whispers. "You're hot as hell, and tonight, you're all mine."

"I want to be all yours, forever," Kurt pleads.

Blaine presses a kiss to his lips, then slowly leaves a trail of kisses down his chest, past his belly button, to his hip bones, where he sucks and licks gently. Kurt moans and thrusts his hips up, his cock rubbing against Blaine's neck as he does so. "Please, Blaine…"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," Kurt whispers. "I want you, I need you inside me…"

"Fuck, I need you too…" Blaine reaches down to gently massage Kurt's entrance with his lube-coated fingers, then presses one inside. Kurt closes his eyes and sighs with pleasure.

"More, Blaine…"

Blaine pushes in a second finger, scissoring and stretching him as slowly as he can bear. Then when Kurt seems ready, he puts in a third. Kurt hisses slightly, but Blaine can feel him quickly relax around his fingers, and he stretches him a little more before pulling them back out. Kurt whimpers at the loss, grabbing Blaine's hips and pulling him closer. Blaine positions himself above him, and then slowly pushes himself into Kurt.

Kurt lets out a loud moan, and Blaine begins to thrust in and out. Kurt starts to whisper things, and it's mostly incoherent, but Blaine can hear a lot of "fuck" and "Blaine" and "ohmygod", and he takes that as a good thing. God, Kurt seems so tight around him, and everything is hot and desperate- and he's searching for that spot inside him, and a couple thrusts later he guesses he must have found it, since Kurt practically _screams_.

"Blaine, Blaineblaineblaine," he groans, twisting his fingers into Blaine's messy curls. "Ohmygod, Blaine, you're amazing, ohmygod-" He reaches down to palm himself, but Blaine notices and pushes his hand away. "Let me take care of you," he murmurs, and wraps his own hand around Kurt's cock, pumping up and down.

They're rocking against each other, Blaine thrusting in and Kurt pushing his hips up, and every time he hits that one spot he can feel Kurt twitching and contracting around him, and fuck, every little sound that comes out of Kurt's mouth is just unbelievably hot.

"Blaine, I'm close," he whispers, moving his hips harder and faster.

"Me too," Blaine pants, "so close," and with one last, hard thrust, he and Kurt both come, harder than they've ever come before.

"Fuck, Blaine, I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" Kurt cries out, and it's like their hearts are pumping electricity through their veins and they're breathing passion instead of oxygen, everything is so intense… and then it's over, and Blaine collapses next to Kurt.

They both lay there for a minute, gasping for breath in the sticky sheets, before either of them speak.

"So, that was a pretty good prom," says Blaine, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'd have to agree," replies Kurt, pulling him close to cuddle.

"I'm sure glad you asked me."

"I'm glad you asked me too, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

x

FIN

AN: 3

Reviews pleaseeee?


End file.
